


Come Home

by domka_vasilisk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domka_vasilisk/pseuds/domka_vasilisk
Summary: - Пойдем домой.- А у меня он есть?
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Малюсенькое предупреждение: драббл довольно-таки сыроват. Однако он мне очень нравится в том виде, в котором он есть. Если хотите - можете взять как идею для какого-нибудь своего фанфика, я не злая.)

Локи прекрасно помнил, что время во Вселенной идёт неравномерно. Где-то быстрее, где-то медленнее. В том же Асгарде до Рагнарёка могло пройти лишь пару дней, в то же время на другой планете прошёл бы век. Локи было бы плевать на это с высокой колокольни, но Питер начинал изводить себя даже тогда, когда он возвращался с миссии лишь на день-два позже оговоренного срока. И уж поверьте, Трикстеру больше никогда не захочется увидеть Питера измучившимся от кошмаров и загнавшимся от бесконечных «А если он.?» Поэтому бог привык узнавать разницу в течениях времени на Земле и в том месте, куда он отправлялся, заранее.

А один раз он забыл рассчитать время. Сказал Питеру, что вернётся через неделю, а прибыл в Мидгард — приветик, а тут годика четыре с хвостиком прошло! Сказать, что бога охватил тихий ужас — ничего не сказать. А когда выяснилось, что Паучка, ЕГО Паучка называют самозванцем и преступником, так Локи вообще выпал из реальности.

Связаться со Мстителями было не сложно, да только они потеряли след Паркера уже давно и ничем помочь не могли. Оставалось только сто раз на день включать телевизор с вечно вещавшем «ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК — УГРОЗА!» и пытаться составить примерную карту передвижения парня.

Судя по всему, Паркер не останавливался ни в одном городе больше, чем на полторы недели. Скакал по всей Северной Америке, не посещая разве что самые холодные ее районы. И при всем при этом непонятно, где дальше объявится Паук. Но кто сказал, что бог Хаоса сдастся? Начались долгие месяцы поиска…

***

Питер бездумно шёл по темным переулкам Медфорта. В Орегоне он уже месяц, в его лесах довольно-таки легко скрываться. Хотя, уже скоро нужно будет покинуть штат. Он и так задерживается тут слишком долго.

Паук, глубоко вздохнув, прислонился к стене какого-то дома. Прошло три месяца с того момента, как он узнал о возвращении Локи. Да, бог сильно ошибся в сроках, мягко говоря.… Все четыре года, что Питер был в бегах, он вспоминал о младшем принце Асгарда. Интересно, ожидал ли он, что когда вернётся на Землю, здесь пройдёт гребаных четыре года? Волнуется ли за него? Парень надеялся, что на последний вопрос ответом будет «да».

Скучал ли сам Питер? Безумно. До всей ахинеи с Мистерио Паркер хотел несколько раз сорваться и отправиться за богом, но ему не давали это сделать.

Говоря про Мистерио, Квентин хорошо все подстроил. Даже Мстители, если бы мисс Максимофф не залезла в его голову, могли до сих пор думать, что Паучок действительно совершил названное.

Кажется, его настолько ненавидят граждане США, что мелкие неудачи сваливают на «проказы Паучьей Угрозы». Паркеру от этого было обидно. До нервного хохота, на который оборачивались случайные прохожие, бормоча «ненормальный». Что ж, а вы сами попробуйте не смеяться от того, как вас даже десятилетки обвиняют в том, что их родители не отпустили погулять.

Питер достал из рюкзака сложенную карту Америки. Присел на землю и с закрытыми глазами разложил карту, ткнул в случайную точку. Нью-Йорк. Кажется, пора возвращаться домой?

***

Питер в Нью-Йорке. За последний час все СМИ только и кричали о возвращении «мирового преступника». И сейчас у Мстителей лишь одна цель — встретить Паучка раньше людей из правительства, которые могут упрятать Паркера так, что и Хель не найдёт. Учитывая то, что Daily Bugle следили за каждым телодвижением Питера, сделать это было просто. Локи пробирался сквозь толпу ненавистников Человека-Паука. И наконец, он прорвался.

— Пит! — на фоне остального шума голос бога был едва различим, но Питер, спасибо обостренному слуху, услышал. Не веря сначала своим ушам, Паркер обернулся и застыл. Выражение лица не видно под маской, но расширенные глазные линзы говорили сами за себя.

— Л-Локи..? — Питер сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, попутно снимая маску,

— Это действительно ты?

Только сейчас, стоя вблизи от Паркера, Локи окончательно понял, что парню чересчур многое свалилось на голову. Исхудавший, с побледневшей кожей и спутанными волосами… Его хотелось сейчас же взять и унести отсюда подальше. А впрочем, он это сейчас и сделает.

Незаметным жестом руки Локи создал вокруг них невидимый купол, способный в случае чего не пустить сюда толпу людей. Привычная ухмылка заплясала на губах.

— Ты надеялся кого-то другого увидеть? — Трикстер остановился в двух шагах от Питера и, не давая ответить на вопрос, произнёс, — Питер, пойдем домой.

Ответом послужили нервная улыбка и вопрос "А у меня он есть?" Через мгновение они были на базе Мстителей.

— Был, есть и будет всегда. С возвращением домой, Пит, — прошептал Локи, обнимая Питера.

Парень неуверенно приобнял бога за плечи, все ещё не до конца веря в происходящее. И, о Боже, как же он скучал! Скучал по Локи, базе, Мстителям... По тёплому отношению к себе. Незаметно для себя Питер заплакал, уткнувшись в плечо любимого.

-...спасибо, — тихо проговорил Паучок, прикрывая глаза. Он дома.


End file.
